Yoshi Against the Angel Boy
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Yoshi encounters Pit, tension heats up between the two Nintendo characters, and an insane battle follows!


**Yoshi Against the Angel Boy**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: All I gotta say is that I'm on some sort of roll with me doing a lot of writing today on the first day of the first month of the new year 2008! And with that said, I hope you all read and enjoy, as usual! Though I have a big hunch that I'm gonna get screamed at by a lot of fanboys and fangirls... (shifts eyes)

Disclaimer: You know what? I'm thinking of committing suicide. Because I'm sick and darn tired of telling you folks that everything in this story belongs to Nintendo! Sheesh...

PS: Just to let you all know in advance before the actual fanfic, I don't think that Pit is hot or sexy.

----------

Yes, it was yet another perfect day in Nintendo City. The birds were humming, the clouds weren't producing any rain or snow, and all was quiet at the SUper Smash Brothers Mansion...

Until...he arrived.

"Yahoo!" Shouted an eager Yoshi as he was running down the hallway. He was playing tag with his good friends, Pikachu and Charizard. Taking a turn to the right, yoshi slipped on a leftover banana peel from Donkey Kong and tumbled down the stairs, falling flat in front of the door. He opened it, and stood there was... "Ewww, what the heck are you wearing?"

"Shut up!" The strange newcomer shouted as he entered the mansion, "I'm here to be part of the Super Smash Brothers, not be criticized by a mutant freak from space?"

Yoshi laughed. "Heh. I'm actually a dinosaur, a superior though mostly extinct reptilian. Though what are you supposed to be, an angel?"

The newcomer scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Duh! Why do you think I'm so... _hot_?" He showed off his bright blue eyes.

Yoshi's eyes twitched. "Eck. You call those eyes _hot_? Please!" He said, laughing out loud as he fell to his knees, "I rather have someone like Waluigi pop up, not you!"

"Shut up! My name is Pit," The angel newcomer stated, "And you dare insult me? I outta slap you, but I won't." Instead, he kicked Yoshi in the face. He smirked. "And you call yourself a Smasher. Ha!"

Yoshi fumed, getting back up to his feet. "All right, punk, you asked for it." He shouted a war cry, and head-butted into Pit, sending the angel smashing through the front door. Yoshi then turned into an egg and started rolling towards Pit, sending him into the air. As Yoshi turned around, he hatched out of his egg, and grabbed Pit with his long red tongue, and he started to swing the angel around.

Put screamed girlishly, and he then took out his trusty Sacred Bow of Palutena. "Oh Sacred Bow, don't fail me now!" Pit said as he used the bow to whack Yoshi on the head, and he jumped back onto the ground, running into the mansion and placing the broken front door up as a shield.

Yoshi shook his head, and he ran back towards the mansion. The green Yoshisaurus started to flutter kick the front door, but Pit then dropped the front door and grabbed Yoshi. He whacked Yoshi with the Sacred Bow, and tossed the green Yoshisaurus several feet away. Pit then reached for his Palutena Arrow, and aimed it at Yoshi. As Yoshi got back up and dusted himself, Pit fired the arrow, and it hit Yoshi, causing him to fall on the ground. As Yoshi got back up, the arrow impaled him in the head, causing him to fall back on the ground. Pit smirked, and he placed his Palutena Arrow away, and he ran upstairs.

Yoshi shook his head, and he grabbed a nearby Maximum Tomato with his long red tongue, eating it and getting replenished health. He sighed of relief, and hopped into his egg, rolling back into the mansion and heading upstairs, chasing after Pit. As Yoshi hatched out of his egg once reaching the hallway up the stairs, he started opening the doors of the Smashers' different rooms. Wario grabbed Yoshi and chucked him out of his room, while Bowser breathed fire all over the poor Yoshisaurus. As Yoshi stumbled weakly down the hallway, he opened the door to the left, only to get whacked into the wall by it, with Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi exiting their room. As the door slowly shut itself close, yoshi plopped weakly to the ground, moaning in pain. As the green Yoshisaurus got back up, he could hear Pit's laughter, and Yoshi was then whacked by a speeding Centurion.

"What the..." Yoshi quickly muttered in disbelief as he got impaled by a huge array of Centurions, knocking the green Yoshisaurus down to the ground with their fast velocity. Yoshi then crawled out of the mass of Centurions and looked up, to see that Pit's goddess, Palutena, was causing all of this. Yoshi moaned, and he grabbed several of his own green-spotted eggs and tossed them at the Centurions, knocking them down to the ground.

"Their sacrifices being so moving, my butt," Yoshi muttered to himself as he grinned and started grabbing the Centurions with his tongue, swallowing them down. Yoshi glanced to his right to see Pit aiming his Palutena Arrow at him, and the angel fired. Yoshi managed to duck out of the way, and he grabbed the arrow with his tongue, swallowing it down. He then watched as Pit jumped into the air and started flying around alongside his fellow Centurions. Yoshi growled, and he hid into his egg shield, being protected from any attacks.

_I wish Charizard and Pikachu were here to help me kick this angel freak's butt and get him and his army of freaks out of our mansion_, Yoshi thought to himself, when he was suddenly tackled by Charizard and Pikachu, who both cheered as they tagged Yoshi.

"You're it!" Charizard and Pikachu chirped happily, laughing as they gave each other a high five.

Yoshi growled. "Now is not the time to play tag!" He whispered to them, "Listen, you gotta help me with this one favor..."

After listening to what Yoshi had to say, both Charizard and pikachu nodded in unison, understanding what had to be done with Pit.

"You can count on us, Yoshi," Pikachu stated heroically as he charged up, and electrocuted all of the flying Centurions, paralyzing them. Charizard then finished the wounded Centurions with his intensely heated Flamethrower attack, burning them into nothing but soot and ash.

Yoshi sighed of relief, though he was grabbed by Pit and slapped several times. He was then knocked to the ground by Pit's Sacred Bow, making a crater on the floor.

Pit chuckled, pointing at Yoshi and laughing at him. "Haw-haw!" He snorted, "You are indeed pathetic. Why did Sakurai let you into Super Smash Brothers, anyway? The tier listings prove that you're the worst Smasher, period!"

Yoshi's eyes fumed. "No one insults me like that and gets away with it..." he growled angrily, getting up to his feet and grabbing Pit with his tongue, binding the angel boy tightly as he used his tongue to bring him down to face him. "All right, smart ass, since you want to be a jerk and all, let me be a jerk, too... to _you_!"

Yoshi then smashed Pit several times on the ground with his tongue. he released his tongue's grip on Pit, and the green Yoshisaurus jumped into the air and started to flutter kick the angel down to the ground, finishing up with a ground pound. Pikachu followed suit with a Thunderbolt, electrocuting Pit, and with Charizard following swiftly with a burning Flamethrower attack. Pit screamed in agony as he got up and started running in circles, screaming as the flames spread all over his precious, sexy body. Yoshi, Pikachu, and Charizard all pointed and laughed at Pit as he tumbled down the stairs, fracturing his bones. Making the most of his special cameo appearance, Mario ran down the stairs and chucked Pit out of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, quickly fixing up the front door and shutting it close, locking it.

Pit moaned in pain, and after getting the flames off of him, he turned around to face the Super Smash Brothers mansion. His eyes revealed tears, and the angel boy started running to Nintendo City, crying as tears came down from his eyes, cursing Yoshi and the Super Smash Brothers. "Darn you, Sakurai!!!!! _Darn yoooou!!!!!!!_"

Yoshi, Pikachu, Charizard, and Mario all laughed heartily, and decided to have their own special lunch to share the experience they have had today. It was then that something came up, and Mario stated, "Heh, do you know that a certain blue hedgehog and a mercenary are going to join us?"

"Who are they?" Pikachu asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Charizard chuckled, folding his arms. "I'll tell you who they are. They're Sonic the Hedgehog and Solid Snake." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Boy, it would be great to kick their butts in the next tournament."

Yoshi took a sip out of his orange juice, and he tapped his fingers, grinning sinisterly. "Oh yes...it will be _**fun**_, indeed..._fufufufufu_..."

**THE END**


End file.
